we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Foggy Jack
Foggy Jack is a mysterious serial killer in Wellington Wells. In We Happy Few, his existence is debated on among the citizens, him being seen as a legend. In the Lightbearer DLC, he is confirmed to be real, much to the distress of Nick Lightbearer. Description From what is known about Foggy Jack in the main game, witnesses have described him as resembling Uncle Jack, practically identical in shape and size. However, as witnesses have mainly (and perhaps only) seen him in the fog, there isn't much more that can be said of him, other than that he has been heard quoting lines from some of Uncle Jack's shows. In Lightbearer, Foggy Jack is depicted as a (mostly) normal-looking wellie but with a chrome finish and reddish eyes on his mask, a black suit and a hairstyle slightly resembling that of Anton Verloc. His voice and (highly likely) mannerisms appear to be nearly identical to that of Uncle Jack's. His weapon of choice is a cleaver knife. History At an unspecified point in Wellington Wells, several people began "going on holiday," or in other words, were killed. However, unlike most other cases of murder, the victims had been brutally hacked to pieces. In addition to this, witnesses who saw what was believed to be the suspect claimed that he bore a great resemblance to Jack Worthing, though he was shrouded in fog. They also reported having heard him quoting episodes from various Uncle Jack shows. Known Victims *Kitty Bates *Richard Bates *Virgil Dainty Events of We Happy Few Act I Arthur can discover the Final Issue of the 'O' Courant, which brings to light many of the town's problems, among them Foggy Jack. The article goes on to describe the state of his victims, who (as stated above) were all found in pieces. It also, interestingly enough, mentions that Uncle Jack's current episodes are all reruns and suggests that something could have happened to him. Act II Sally never interacts with anything related to Foggy Jack, although many Wellies continue to mention him and when fast-traveling through the dark tunnels of the Wellington Underground, Sally often comments about how she is glad that Foggy Jack doesn't live in said tunnels. Act III When Ollie and Margaret try to get into Maidenholm from the Garden District, a Bobby demands that Ollie figure out what happened at a nearby location to a patrol of Bobbies, who were all killed by an unknown perpetrator. Ollie and Margaret discover that all of the dead Bobbies had their gas masks tampered with, and they were then locked in a gated area and killed by a mustard gas bomb. Ollie then finds a note locked in a chest that says "We're coming to the end of our time." Upon returning to the Bobby, Ollie tells him what happened, and reads him the note. The Bobby, in horror, deduces that this was the work of Foggy Jack, and asks Ollie to keep quiet in exchange for entry onto Maidenholm. Events of Lightbearer Nick Lightbearer comes into contact with Foggy Jack in person during what appears to be a drug-induced hallucinatory episode. Foggy Jack reveals that he has been killing off people to get Nick to write him a song. Nick, who is in danger of being framed for the murders, refuses to do so and Foggy Jack traps him in a maze. Foggy Jack threatens to wear his face to the Nick Lightbearer Lookalike Contest and will kill everybody when the lights go out. Nick manages to escape and engages in a one-on-one battle with Foggy Jack, which Nick had won. It is unknown if Jack was killed during the battle or simply knocked unconscious, nonetheless, he was taken by the police. Trivia *There are numerous people all over Wellington Wells who are fixated with the phrase, "We've come to the end of our time!" However, many of these people are found dead, are killed or beaten unconscious, or simply don't fit the description. It's unlikely that these people are Foggy Jack, though, mainly because they don't fit the description. *He shares many similarities to the similarly named Victorian serial killer, Jack the Ripper. Both are British serial killers who murdered and cut up their victims. *One theory is that Uncle Jack is Foggy Jack, because of their similar appearances in clothing and hairstyle, while another hypothesis suggests Foggy Jack is indeed Uncle Jack, as the result of the repercussions of his descent into insanity after going off his Joy and became Foggy Jack after the last recording happened for a while. Further supporting this theory is that Foggy Jack is voiced by the same actor as Uncle Jack. *The Bobbies didn't reveal his true identity to the public when he was arrested because they believe it will make the Wellies panic if they ever knew. *Foggy Jack mentions he's a magician to Nick Lightbearer, which would explain his disappearing into smoke, throwing ghost masks and creating tiny versions of him. *Nick confuses him for the Devil. *He sings "See How They Run" at one point, the lyrics are from nursery rhythm "Three Blind Mice." Category:Characters Category:Antagonists